This invention relates generally to the measurement of tumor growth, and more particularly to a simple indicator which may be placed over a tumor to measure growth rate.
There is a need for a simple device to measure tumor growth rates in a quick and simple manner. No such device of which I am aware has the simple, highly portable and easily usable configuration as now provided by the present invention.